idea_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Forces
Sonic Forces (ソニックフォース Sonikku Fōsu?, lit. "Sonic Force") is an upcoming platform video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. It is scheduled to be released on 9 November 2017 for PC, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Sonic Forces follows Sonic the Hedgehog as he joins a resistance force against Dr. Eggman, who has taken over the world with the help of his army, henchmen and a mysterious new villain known as Infinite. The game will mark the return of the collaboration between both Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic, along with their associated gameplay styles, since the twentieth anniversary game Sonic Generations (although it is not a sequel to any previous games). In addition, Sonic Forces also introduces a third gameplay mode featuring the "Avatar", the player's own created character. The game serves, along with Sonic Mania, as a “continuation” of Sonic’s 25th Anniversary. Plot Sonic Forces has the primary themes of "forces", "power", and "teamwork". This time around, the unthinkable has happened: Sonic the Hedgehog has failed and Dr. Eggman has won. While Sonic was absent, Dr. Eggman has managed to conquer 99% of the world with his army, thanks to a new power. Joining Eggman's group of evil henchmen in his agendas are Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok and Chaos who are ready to create more next-level panic and disorder. Also joining Eggman's side as the leader of the doctor's entire army is a mysterious and powerful new enemy known as Infinite. With Eggman out to crush any opposition, multiple forces are now embroiled in conflict for the control of the planet. As the Eggman Empire's armies lay waste to entire cities, Sonic joins up with the “Resistance” members opposing Eggman. Classic Sonic, Sonic's counterpart from another dimension, appears soon after, having been brought to Sonic's dimension by the same power Eggman used to conquer the world. Now, with the aid of his friends, a resistance rookie, and Classic Sonic, Sonic embarks on a mission to save the world and end the evil reign of the diabolical doctor and his forces. Gameplay Sonic Forces includes three playable characters. Akin to Sonic Adventure 2, the story will be told from the perspective of each of these three characters as the player plays each one of them during the storyline, and when it all is put together it will tell the overarching story. The first two of these characters include Classic Sonic (Sonic's original design from the Sega Mega Drive Sonic games) and Modern Sonic (Sonic's revised form in Sonic Adventure and afterwards). Other main characters will make non-playable appearances in supporting roles, offering support and advice to Sonic via radio communication. Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic and Modern) *Avatar (First Appearance) 'None-Playable Characters' *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Orbot *Cubot 'Bosses' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Chaos *Zavok *Infinite *Doctor Eggman Artworks 'Renders 3D' SFSonicRender.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SFTailsRender.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SFKnucklesRender.png|Knuckles the Echidna SFAmyRender.png|Amy Rose SFShadowRender.png|Shadow the Hedgehog SFRougeRender.png|Rouge the Bat SFOmegaRender.png|E-123 Omega SFEspioRender.png|Espio the Chameleon SFCharmyRender.png|Charmy Bee SFVectorRender.png|Vector the Crocodile SFSilverRender.png|Silver the Hedeghog Stages *Aqua Road *Casino Forest *Ghost Town *Green Hill Zone *Guardian Rock *Park Avenue *Space Port *Sunset Heights *Tag Team Stage Trivia *This is one of the first games to be announced for the Nintendo Switch, as well as the second third-party title announced for the system. *This will be the first 3D Sonic title to be released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and the Nintendo Switch. *This will be the first Sonic title to be released in China since a compilation of four games including Sonic R, Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Sonic & Knuckles Collection and Sonic 3D Blast, which was released in 2001 by now-defunct Matrix Interactive in China and following a long game console ban imposed in the country (which was lifted in 2015). *This will be the second Sonic title to run at 4K resolution (Xbox One X only) after Sonic Mania. *This is the first Sonic title since Sonic Colors to have a main vocal theme song. *This is the first Sonic title since Sonic Generations to feature vocal themes on stages, and the first game since Sonic and the Black Knight to feature vocal themes for characters. Unused Voices Sonic Forces/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Clips' Sonic Forces - All Unused English Lines Sonic Forces - Voice Clips (English) 'Voice Sounds' Sonic Forces - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Rouge The Bat Voice Sound Sonic Forces - E-123 Omega Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Espio The Chameleon Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Charmy Bee Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna and Zavok *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Tory Baker' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Liam O'Brien' as Infinite *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Forces/Voice Sounds Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Sonic Games